High School, Demigods, and Monsters
by Murphydog3
Summary: So this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. The premise is that it is a world without Camp half-blood where the gods themselves explain everything to their children. Also monster attacks will be less frequent in this story as monsters can't smell demigods from miles away but they do still try to hunt down demigods. I hope you enjoy… Also ps I do not own Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

The Hell that is my Life

I was looking around; my sword still drawn beads of sweat still pouring down my face. I thought to myself where could these monsters be hiding… and as soon as I said that three Amphisbaena appeared and decided to attack me. For those of you who don't know what an Amphisbaina is I envy you because they are so nasty looking I am not even going to describe them. If you wanna know look it up trust me though you don't. So I finished off the beasts and recapped my sword, Riptide, allowing the magic to turn it back into a pen. I smiled to myself and then cursed silently, "Damn my mom is going to kill me, I am so late."

I started to run home and as I got into my car I… oh wait I guess I should explain everything here. My name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon. If your saying wow dude cut the crap those Greek gods didn't exist then I would have agreed with you about 5 years ago. You see on my twelfth birthday my dad showed up and told me about how he was the Greek god of the sea and at first I didn't believe him, I mean some strange stuff had been happening to me but I figured it was no big deal. He explained everything to me though and gave me proof he showed me how he could control the sea and gave me my sword Riptide. My mom has managed to help me live a pretty normal life though I've stayed at home made friends went to school. Oh gods school… why did we have to move from Miami to New York City.

This is actually why my mom is going to kill me; I am late for my first day of my senior year at Goode High school.


	2. Chapter 2

School, Annabeth, New Friends, Annabeth… Annabeth.

After I rushed home I got yelled at by my mom for about 5 seconds and then she asked me if I was ok. She told me that I would have to rush to school because as my awesome luck holds (note my sarcasm) I am going to be late on the first day of school.

I am going to skip telling you about my run to school because it was boring and nothing happened.

I arrived at school a couple of minutes before the bell rang for first period so I looked around for the office to get my schedule. On my way I heard whispers.

"Is that the new kid?"

"Damn he's hot, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend…"

"This sucks the new guy is gonna get all the babes after him."

I stopped paying attention after a while it was boring. I found the office and the secretary handed me my schedule saying that my homeroom teacher was a guy by the name of Blowfis…

I could have sworn she said Blowfish.

Here was my schedule.

**PERCY JACKSON LOCKER 458 COMBO 26-36-30**

**HOMEROOM- ROOM 538 PAUL BLOWFIS**

**PERIOD 1- ROOM 410 CHEMISTRY WILLIAM WHITMAN**

**PERIOD 2- ROOM 421 ALGEBRA 2 HELEN LABUE**

**PERIOD 3- ROOM 315 AP GREEK 4 CHIRON BRUNNER**

**PERIOD 4- ROOM 538 ENGLISH 3 PAUL BLOWFIS**

**PERIOD 5- LUNCH**

**PERIOD 6- ROOM 315 MYTHOLOGY CHIRON BRUNNER**

**PERIOD 7- LIBRARY STUDY HALL AMY EDWARDS**

**PERIOD 8- ROOM 111 SWIMMING GLEESON HEDGE**

All in all not a bad schedule hopefully things here won't be too bad. I won't be able to tell anyone the truth about me though, I'll have to lie everyone I meet and it will be painful. I am so lost in thought that I don't even realize the blond girl I am about to bump into. I feel the crash and then look down to see a beautiful girl with blonde princess curls. I give her my hand a lift her up, feeling a spark, picking up all the things I caused her to drop and apologize profusely "I am so sorry I am such an idiot." She looks at me and I see the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they are storm grey…WAIT… Stormy grey eyes… only children of Athena have those color eyes, is it possible that this girl is a demigod to.

She looks up at me in shock she must have felt the shock to and when we look into each other's eyes I swear something passes between us, a connection, something amazing though. She opens her mouth and says, "It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either, I am Annabeth Chase by the way, and you must be new here because I have never seen you before." This goddess of a girl says. I mean I swear on the Styx that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with her perfect princess curls, gorgeous eyes and tan muscular yet lithe body.

I open my mouth and say, "I'm Percy Jackson nice to meet you Annabeth," she smiles at me and I swear to the gods she is more beautiful than Aphrodite herself and I have met the goddess of love herself. We stare into each other's eyes both smiling like idiots, well at least I am… We eventually both blush and look away and she asks me for my schedule. I show it to her and she says "Hey we have all of the same classes except for swimming, math and science. I am in Mr. Blowfis homeroom so I could show you there if you want?" She says looking down at the floor.

With possibly the biggest smile on my face in the history of man I reply, "I would love that but could you first help me find my locker so I can put some stuff away?" She smiles and says, "Sure, follow me"

I follow her and we chat I learn how she loves architecture and that she lives with her dad and step-mom and step-brothers. She really could be a half-blood. I put this out of my mind and I tell her about how we moved from Miami because my mom thought that it was too dangerous… What I didn't tell her was it was to dangerous because of the Sea of Monsters is right there so all them badies find me. We find my locker and make it to homeroom before the bell and when we get there a girl in punk clothes greets us by saying, "Hey Annie whose the dude your new boyfriend?" She laughs at Annabeth's and I am certain my blush and introduces herself as Thalia.

As homeroom is about to come to an end Annabeth asks me if I needed anyone to walk me to my next class. I obviously readily agreed.

When we go to the door Annabeth asked me if I wanted to meet her here after class ended. Again readily agreed.

I went into my Chem class and was paired with a dude named Grover as my lab partner. He seemed really cool and we hit it off instantly, he had crutches but that was cool I really hoped we could be friends.

The day went by and Annabeth and I talked a lot, we had a lot in common we were both juniors, both turned 16 over the summer (It was September now) and we both played sports. Eventually we got to lunch and Annabeth asked me to sit with her friends. These included Thalia, my lab partner Grover, a strange kid named Nico who looked emo, a cute girl named Katie Gardner, a pair of brothers named Connor and Travis Stoll, Thalia's brother Jason Grace, and a girl named Clarisse with her boyfriend Chris, A pretty girl named Piper, A guy who bearly looked up from his whatever it was he was making named Leo, a Chinese baby man named Frank, and a younger girl named Hazel. They seemed like a great group and I really seemed to hit it off with them.

School ended and I had a pretty great day. I realized that for the first time in a long while I had enjoyed school, I made new friends and didn't get into trouble. I left the school and heard Annabeth yell, "Percy" I looked back and saw her walking over to me. I smiled at her and said, "Hey Annabeth, you walking this way to?"

She replied, "Yeah."

I sheepishly smiled, "could you maybe show me the way to my house then I don't wanna get lost?"

She smiled and I felt great, all I wanted right then and there was to be able to make her smile every second of every day, she told me "Sure where do you live?"

"At the apartment complex on 59th."

"Really, so do I." she happily stated.

We walked towards our homes and as we walked through a deserted ally a huge Hellhound shadow traveled right in front of us. I screamed, "Annabeth stay behind me," and uncapped Riptide, the blade growing in my hand. In a short couple of moments the beast was gone but I wasn't the one who killed it, a bronze dagger clattered to the ground falling from the Hellhounds face. Annabeth looked at me and said, "We need to talk."

**Hey so sorry I haven't posted to this for a while but inspiration just struck me today. I hope you all enjoy it and I will be posting more freely once I get to my Christmas vacation. I hope you read, review please and I will try to respond. Thanks so much**

**-Joe**


	3. Chapter 3

Well… this is awkward

After that little awkward moment we had Annabeth and I walked to a small little coffee shop in silence. When we go there we both ordered large coffees cause I think we both had the same idea that we were going to be there for a while. "So…" I started awkwardly, "from that celestial bronze knife you carry I am going to take a shot in the dark and say that you're a demigod."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "and from that magic pen-sword you got there I am assume that you are one as well."

"Yeah," I responded. "Hey, I'll tell you who my parent if you tell me yours, Ok?" she nodded, " One, two, three,"

I said, "Poseidon" at the exact same time she said,

"Athena" in that moment my heart dropped straight down to Hades. Of course I thought this awesome girl is my father's worst enemies daughter, we should be mortal enemies, like cats and dogs. I don't want to be enemies with her though I may sorta have a tiny crush on her already. I looked at her face and could tell that she was thinking something similar.

"I should go," she said, but she made no signs of moving.

I didn't want her to go, I felt happy sitting right there with her so I said, "Annabeth we are not our parents, just because they hate each other doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right?" She smiled and I swear I could feel my heart melting right there and then.

"I was hoping that you would say something like that." Annabeth said the smile never leaving her lips. I wasn't so different. We stayed there for hours just talking and I felt so comfortable with her. I didn't want to leave but then I saw the time and I nearly shouted, "Oh my gods, my mom is going to kill me I should have been home hours ago." I stated.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Well I better show you home then." We got up and left and walked back to our apartment complex with an ease of conversation I have never really had with anyone else. We finally got to the building and then to the door of my apartment.

"This is it" I told her. I was trying to hide my disappointment but I don't think I did. She looked at me and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. do you want to walk to school together?" she looked at me and her voice sounded a little hopeful, then she added, "You don't have to if you don't want to I was just thinking-,"

"Annabeth," I cut her off, "I'd love to walk to school together tomorrow." She smiled and said "good" and we hugged and then she turned around and walked a couple steps and turned back to look at me still staring at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Percy 7:30 in the lobby, don't be late." Then she walked away and didn't look back.

I could not get the smile off my face while I walked into the door to find my mom standing there with a big smirk on her face. "Well I don't have to ask how your first day of school went." I blushed, so she continued, "so who was that outside?"

"It was Annabeth, she's a friend, I met her today and a hellhound attacked us and I learned that she's a demigod too. We were just talking about everything that's why I am home so late" I said kinda quickly. My mom looked kind of surpised by this information but quickly regained her smirk. "So this Annabeth girl tell me about her." I quickly complied and told her all about our conversation and her and everything I knew and by the time I was done dinner was already eaten and I had to start my homework so I told my mom I should go do some work and as I was leaving the room she said, "My baby already has a crush."

I quickly rushed out, "MOM I don't have a crush on her she is just a friend!" I could tell she didn't believe me though because my entire face was tomato red. She replied to me with that same smirk, that smirk was really starting to annoy me, "Percy I asked you to tell me a little bit about her not her entire life story that I might add you learned in a couple of hours, you have a crush on this girl."

"Alright," I admitted, "I might have a crush on her but her mom is Athena, if I ever asked Annabeth out her mom would smite me, she hates Dad and probably hates me just as much for being born. So there is nothing I can do, I will just have to make do with being her friend." I stalked away and went into my room. I did my homework and went straight to sleep my mind still swirling with thoughts of Annabeth Chase.


End file.
